The Crawl
by Tiani Lunaris
Summary: For the eternity I've been gone, I apologize from the depth of my soul. Have updated somewhat, and added a new chapter five. It gives more depth to the story, and I'm happy I found it once again.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the characters form the HP universe, only the occasional future ones. 

They are the property of the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling.

The songs are the Properties of the occasional groups I might mention in their appearance…

Thank you!

Just wanted to get that bit over and done with so I can go on with the story…

Well….? Read!

~Tiani Lunaris

)O(


	2. Authors Comment on The Crawl

**Authors comment on The Crawl:**

To all of you who have read this fiction already, might find it slightly different now. The reason to this is really simple: I wasn't satisfied with how it had turned up so far, and found it difficult to continue the tale while the rest had major errors (in my mind), and much of it had either too little, or to poorly written context.

I will thus repost every chapter as soon as possible (preferably along with this little addition....), or at least as soon as I can get Internet connection…. (which is obviously when ever this one is posted)

Oh yeah! Mental note to myself: Go and get the net-cable from my friends' house!

Hmm…. That ought to be it. 

Sorry for not posting in what might seem as ages, but the reason is rather clearly mentioned above. Ok so that's not all…. I've gotten hooked on the Discworld series, online comics, Fan fictions (no news there though), GotBlackRadio.com and what more…? Oh yeah. Making pictures inspired by the Scandinavian folklore…. I dig the man who plays the violin while sitting in a lake/ river/ waterfall. (Love violins!)

Ahm.... again, sorry for not posting in a long time. To all of you who have read it, please do read it again due to the changes. I promise it will be better this time. Longer chapters and so on….

Read and Review, as I do the same to you….

Tiani Lunaris

)O(


	3. Prelude

_Prelude_

Darkness had already claimed the city, and the only person left on the platform was a thin pale boy. The longer strands of his pale hair swayed in a gust of wind, and he pulled the collar of the coat higher up to his already frozen ears. His crystallized breath caught the moonlight and mingled with the blue and grey smoke from a cigarette. The only speck of warmth in a landscape of ice, shadow and silvery mist, was the tip of embers on the white stick in between his slender fingers, and the reflections I his eyes. But soon that too vanished as he threw it away in to the shadows of the track.

Giving the moon a last look, he found himself picking up his luggage and wandering in to the shadows and through the gate of platform 9 ¾. 

Entering the Muggle section of Kings cross, he found himself warming up a bit, but not much. Half of the cold fluorescent lights were off, and barely enough heat to keep the winter night away. Tugging on the burden towards the safekeeping cabinets, he found some muggle coins and opened one. Slipping the key in to his pocket, he found his steps leading himself to the muggle waiting-hall. Breathing in the considerably warmer air, he relaxed a bit as he walked over to one of the heating elements and got his almost blue hands to unfreeze. 

The gentle sounds of an acoustic guitar filled the air softly, and reached his ears like a summer breeze, washing over his soul. Turning around slowly he saw the hunching figure by the far end of the hall. Without thinking he walked over to her in a careful way. If it was not to scare her away, or to make sure she was real, was uncertain, but he looked at her as in a trance. The song ended the moment he reached her, and he found himself momentarily to wonder what he was doing.

"Excuse me, but can I sit here?"

His voice seemed to have broken what ever thought she had been in, and with a slightly unfocused stare looked at him for a moment before muttering something like "'course it is" and taking a sip of a paper mug she was holding between her hands. 

Sitting down he felt yet another heater behind his back, and relished the warmth. 

They sat there in silence with only three songs playing on repeat on a portable cd player. The occasional sips broke the single-minded-ness of it all, and the smell of coffee overpowered the stale scents common for waiting areas in general. 

"Care for a coffee?" 

The sudden question startled him. Her voice was soft, and had a warm, friendly tone that made him long for someone like her in his life. Failing to find his vocal cords he nodded in reply, and she stood up. Watching her walk over to the snack machines by the wall, he noticed her appearance fully now. She was wearing a floor length dress in an eighteenth century design, only this one was all in black lace and velvet. Hanging on her chair laid a rather thick coat, and by the look of the corset, he figured it was figure hugging. But it didn't look like it was lined in any type of fur. It was plain enough with embroided motives in silky black on the cuffs and front of a black chamois leather type of fabric. 

As she returned he saw the porcelain paleness of her skin with a pale pink tint to her cheeks. The dark blood red lips and raven black hair made her in one way look like a gothic painting, and in an other way to look like a vampire. Sitting down she gave him a smile that shone out of dark blue eyes lined in black. 

"Here you are. Something to warm you up…."

Accepting the cup, he reached for his pocket to pay her back, but the hand came up with nothing but a old piece of paper. Feeling the embarrassment spread on his cheeks, he offered back the hot beverage.

"Sorry. I can't seem to repay you for the coffee…"

His hand pulled back at the offended expression she had.

"If you can't pay me back now, you'll do so sooner or later, in one way or another." She shrugged "It's in a way like an universal law. Help someone, and get help when you need it yourself. Cream or sugar?"

That last sentence had been out of place in his mind. 

"What?"

"Cream or sugar?" she repeated, holding a bunch of small paper bags in her hand. Some of them had the word cream in big bold letters, and the others had brown sugar. "I'm afraid the cream is in a powder form, but it is really good as long as one uses hefty amounts of it,"

The bags, along with a couple of wooden sticks and paper napkins, lay on a small table between them. Watching her grab a couple of both, give them a shake before tearing the end off and pouring it in to the black liquid.

Following her lead, he did the same, took a stick and stirred it.

"I'm sorry, but who sings this song?"

The question had been building for some time before the song began over again for the fifth time.

"It's Placebo singing the Crawl."

Nodding, he took a sip of the coffee, and nearly choked on the sweetness. 

"The one you're waiting for is really late," 

It wasn't a question. He only nodded and drank some more. As sticky as it was, it still was something warm within. Sod it if the sugar rush would leave him in an extremely tired state later on. 

"Your girlfriend coming on a night train?"

He shook his head.

"Nah. I'm waiting for my mother to come and get me," he looked over at the doorway. "Don't have a girlfriend anyway. Only someone who thinks she is, and constantly clings on to me." 

"But isn't there someone you like then?" 

He felt a smile creeping up as he stared off in to the air through half closed eyes. A brief image of a dark, dusty room filled with pale moonlight and soft lips passed his mind.

"Yeah…. There is…"

"Why don't you get on things with her then?"

The smile faded, and he sighed.

"Because I have never known who she really is. I met her once, but never saw her face. When she left, she tossed a black velvet mask to me," he glanced over at her. "You know. One of those that only covers the upper half of the face."

She looked at him. The song had begun once again.

"Did she see the person you are showing me now? Your true self?"

He pondered on that bit a little before nodding as a reply. Up until this moment it had only been two people (not counting himself) who had seen his so called true self.

"Then I have a suggestion to you. Throw away that disguise, or act or what ever it is as soon as possible before it's too late. If I'm not mistaken, she's looking for that man she met then too," There was a short pause. "Am I wrong if I say that you don't have many close friends?" 

He shook his head.

"Then throw that act away and be honest with your self for a start. You'd be surprised to know how much better and truer friends one can find by just shedding the old role everyone expects and do what you self wish. Within some boundaries of course.." she added with a smile and a wink.

"And you have first hand experience I believe?"

The voice wasn't meant to be sarcastic, but it was non-the less.

"As a matter of fact I do."

He looked at her, startled by the seriousness in her voice.

"I don't have many friends. But they are the best type of friends one can find. But we wouldn't have spotted each other in the crowd if we had continued to hide behind the roles we had and looks we didn't feel comfortable in… I can count my true friends on one hand. The rest are just acquaintances in one or another degree," she looked in to his eyes. "Sounds like your mum is here, Blondie."

As she drank the last of her coffee, he could hear his mother calling for him. Standing up he walked over to the revolving doors and was just about to push it open as she called after him.

"Hey Blondie! Have a merry Christmas!" and as he walked through he thought he heard her whispering: "You'll find her. Soon enough…."

He walked over to the cabinets, fished out the key and got the bag. Before he walked on, he had produced a comb, some hair gel and began slicking his hair back. When a shiny surface showed he was all set, he began walking towards his mother.

"Mother! I'm over here!"

Spotting him she rushed over to him in an elegant semi-run. 

"Draco, darling," she kissed his cheeks. "I'm terribly sorry for being so late. I honestly thought your father was the one to get you. But he forgot. Again.…" at the last word her voice had an icy razor edge, dripping with venom.

"It's ok mother. I had some company in the waiting hall. I sat there not to freeze to death."

They began walking, but after a few steps he remembered something.

"Can I borrow some change?" she got a puzzled expression. "It's to repay for a coffee she bought for me," Narcissa nodded and got some muggle change from her purse and gave them to her son. Thanking her with a kiss on the cheek, he ran off to the waiting-hall and pushed the door open.

But the room was empty. The only signs of their brief conversation were the used paper cups and the echo of a sad acoustic guitar…

**AN**:

Ok. That's the first one of the newer version. So wha'dya think? Personally, I think it's much better than the old one. 

Read and review, as I do the same to you….

And what's funny is I've reposted this one yet another time. Finally figured how to make it look better… Took some time though. Just think about it… I could have saved myself for a LOT of trouble if I only had used my eyes to read…

Enjoy the story anyway!

Tiani Lunaris

)O(

OH. And I will be posting any questions you have about any chapter on the last page. Which will be divided in to the different chappies. The new reviews come up first. Sort of….


	4. Finally an update!

Finally an update!!! I'll take care of the reviews after I've posted the next two chapters.  
  
Tiani Lunaris 


	5. Chapter one Clashing Wills

**Chapter one:**

"It takes the pain away" 

It was a couple of days before Christmas at the Malfoy manor, and the young master found himself sitting outside by a wall, facing the sun. Closing his eyes he could feel the frost loosing its grip. But the cold in his heart was much deeper than what a sun could ease. The only moments it could feel like something melted away from the surface, was when he imagined the sunrays to be warm lips of a person he'd only met once. And that was two months ago. But it still felt like last night. 

Draco stood up with a sigh. He always did it when he thought of Her. 

Brushing off the fallen snow he walked back inside through the kitchen entrance, where he left his wet clothes and continued to the study. Inside the great room sat the master of the manor. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucious Malfoy wasn't a particularly cruel man. Not in his own mind anyway. Wasn't that what was important? 

He sat in the study, reading through the Daily Prophet, as his son came in. He could see that the boy had been out for a walk by the rosy tint in his face, and the hurried yet dignified walk towards the roaring fireplace. 

Lucious smiled. Yes Draco would be a perfect Malfoy. He had it all: the looks, the style, the aristocratic air of supremacy, and eventually the wealth, of a Malfoy. A frown found its way to the elder mans forehead. If only he could get the boy to stop thinking of moving in to a muggle flat, and make a living of his own. It simply wasn't becoming of a nobleman of such an old and esteemed family as the Malfoy house. Of course, they had a couple of setbacks and scandals in the past, all thanks to the great Boy Who Lived. 

Sighing he returned to the paper, not really reading what new gossip was going on around in the wizarding world. No, his thoughts were more on his sons future. He wasn't against the idea of the boy moving in to a flat in a wizarding area in, let's say, France, Italy, Greece, or Germany. But he was against the idea of a Malfoy having a less meaningful position than a Minister of Magic employee. And the mere thought of a muggle job was absolutely not what he had in mind.

He certainly cared for the boy. What kind of father would he be if he wouldn't care for his offspring. But the notion of loving him was something he really couldn't bring himself to feel.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Good morning Father." Draco greeted the master of the house in a courteous way, getting a nod in return. 

"Did you have a nice walk, Draco?" 

"Yes sir. I did. Thank you for asking," There was a slight silence as Draco searched the shelves for something to read. "Anything new happened in the word?"

Lucious raised an eyebrow before his brain registered the question. 

"No. Nothing new. It's all the same old, same old. The ministers want to have Dumbledore to be the Minister of Magic, though that Weasly boy seems to be the most eager one to take the post. Ambitious boy, that Percival," he gave a short laugh. "He had wits enough to break it with the family, and for what? Following an even battier Minister of Magic than what Albus Dumbledore is. Wouldn't see the clear evidences of the Dark Lords existence. Not until the wreckage of the ministry was complete…." 

Draco glanced over his shoulder as his father fell silent. He remembered his fifth year at Hogwarts, and the time his father was in Azkaban and gave an involuntary shudder. 

His father seemed to notice the slight movement, and went back to reading the paper.

Draco left the room, and walked in to the winter garden and began reading. It was one of the few muggle books in the manor, but it was a good one. 

It wasn't about any form of magic. 

He sat there for a few hours, eating the food the house elves came with by dinnertime. 

When he read the last page, he felt the presence of someone behind him. 

Turning around ever so slightly he saw his father standing by the door looking at him.

"Good afternoon father." He greeted. Lucious nodded his reply.

"What are you reading?"

"Call of the Wild, by Jack London." Draco held up the old copy his grandfather had bought ages ago. His father nodded once again and walked away.

As the footsteps of the older man had faded away, he let himself sag a bit. He wanted to ask his parents about the offer Hogwarts was giving the graduating students this year. But he doubted it was any idea of asking Lucious. 

He somehow couldn't manage to use the word 'Father' in other way than in his charade, and even then it tasted a bit like vomit. Draco didn't nurture any warm emotions for his father. 

Care yes, family ties, yes, but love? That was something he never could connect with the cruel patriarch of the family. 

"Oh bugger it. It's worth a try…" the words came out in a mutter no matter if he wanted it or not. And the moment later he stood in the study, putting the book in its place before confronting the bull with the red flag he held in his mental hands…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Draco stood in front of the desk and drew up all the courage he could muster.

"Father," he tried to refrain from spitting the word out. "I need to talk to you. It's rather urgent,"

Lucious wasn't listening fully, and concentrated on the papers in front of him in stead. Draco felt a glimmer of hope.

"Hogwarts has given the graduating students an offer for the future. They need the replies as soon as possible, and I was wondering whether I could join in on that arrangement?"

"Arrangement on what, exactly?" Draco felt the ice cold stare of Malfoy senior as his full attention was directed to the matter, which happened to be something school related, and thus very important in the eyes of Lucious Malfoy.

Damn, thought Draco.

"Professor Dumbledore and the ministry are arranging flats jobs for those of the graduates who would wish to join in on it…" Draco hesitated a bit on how to put things nicely. His father came to the point before him though.

"Would this… arrangement have something to do with living and working as a muggle?"

Honey coated as the words were, they didn't fool him. He had been through that voice before, and knew what to expect. 

If he said yes, and that he wanted to live as a muggle for a year by the assistance of the school and ministry, he'd be beaten up by a furious father trying to get the "foolish ideas" out of his mind one way or the other... 

If he said no, that it was optional, and that he'd preferred to live in the wizarding world, he'd get an acknowledging smile, a nod and a vague promise of him to think about it.  

But a soft voice echoed in the back of his mind, urging him on to do what he wants to.

'_I advice you to be your self… to be true to who you are, and do as you like… within certain limits…'_

He could even see the wink in those dark blue eyes, sprayed with streaks of gold. Taking a steadying breath, Draco opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Yes it would, father. I believe I have told you before of my desires to move away as soon as I graduate from Hogwarts. I would most of all like to have some experience from the real world, and how it works out. I frankly find it to be a bit embarrassing not knowing about some of the things muggles and muggle-born consider to be every day events…"

Draco kept speaking. The words came out in torrent, too strong for Lucious to stop, and too fast to be interrupted. But the flow had ended, and left room for a greater, more unstoppable force.

"You want _what?_" the last word was hissed out in cold fury. "How many times have I said that a Malfoy does not mingle with commoners, take their jobs, and even worse MUGGLES!!!" the older man had walked around the desk and stood towering above his, no longer so small son. But fear does something to people. No matter how big they are, when faced over a great danger, and try stand ground while terrified, they seem to shrink in terror. 

Draco being nearly as high as his father felt like he was eleven again. 

Then the beating began. 

First it was with his fists, and then the silencing charm followed by a Cruacious.

"That ought to be enough to get your ideas straight," were the last words he heard as his oh so loving father stalked out of the house in fury.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next time the entire family was gathered, was during the Christmas dinner. Though the luxurious dining room bathed in the warm flickering light from the candles and fireplace, the three Malfoy members sat in cold silence. 

Eating slowly, Draco fought an inner battle not to glare and scowl at his father, walk out of there in defiance or to stand up and yell him straight in his face. Whatever warmth he could have felt for his father had boiled away, and left a chill only the Winter Queen could love.

But he kept it all inside for the sake of his mother. She had asked him to cherish the spirit of the season, and since he didn't either want to end the Christmas in yet another rib-breaking row, so he swallowed the bile whenever he or his father spoke.

Half way through the main course, a house-elf creaked open the door, slid inside, and closed the small opening as quietly as possible. He was dressed in a slightly classier piece of cloth than what the rest of the elves were, and was in a way like a butler. Now he stood there with a letter on a silver tray, waiting for the master to call him forth.

"Yes, Kearny. What is it?" Lucious had barely looked at the trembling creature, and continued his meal. The elf walked over to the table hurriedly. 

"Ehm…. Excuse me Sirs and Madam, but master Draco has gotten a letter from Hogwarts, sir," it hurried to place the silver tray next to Draco, and walked away in a fast pace to avoid punishment.

They never were fast enough for Lucious, who enjoyed their feeble sense of hope being crushed. The Cruacious hit the little creature, and it fell down to the marbled floor. 

Draco winced at the sight of its arched trembling back, open mouth in a soundless scream, and the bulging pained eyes with its pearl like tears. 

He had only seen it for a split second, but that was enough to in print the sight in his mind forever. He had quite a collection of it by now

"Honestly Lucious. The rest of us are trying to eat in here," Narcissa spat as she leaned back and crossed her arms, giving her husband a stare promising that he'd sleep on one of the many couches for a long time if that continued a second longer.

He noticed it, and let the creature go with some reluctance.

"You know I don't like blackmail, Narcissa," he spat and returned to the plate. He couldn't hide the sick glitter of pleasure in his eyes though…. Whenever someone in his vicinity was in pain. Preferably afflicted by him self, He enjoyed it to the fullest extent, much to his family's dismay.

"So what did the old crackpot want?" he asked Draco, who had forgotten about the letter he was clutching in his hands. He broke the seal, and unfolded the paper. 

But before he had a chance to read other words than "Dear Mr. Malfoy", his father had snatched it from his hands and read it. Draco could see the looks of sheer horror, utter disgust, and pure hatred, swept across his face.

"The nerve of that…"Lucious was angry beyond understanding, and had great problems finding the proper insult. When he couldn't find any sufficient, he just tore the paper up with a frustrated "AAARGH!!!" and stormed out, leaving his family with shocked faces.

Draco went over to the torn letter that had begun rebuilding itself, like an inverted Howler, and formed a mouth.

"Sorry about that young Mr. Malfoy" came the voice of Dumbledore "but I expected your father to react like he did." The letter Dumbledore chuckled "He has never been too fond of me, my ideas, or the way I run the school. Now read your letter and get back to dinner. Have a merry Christmas." He said and turned to his mother "And to you too, Narcissa", before folding back into the letter.

Draco just stared at the letter on the floor. What was it on it that was enough to make his father stomp out of a room, and slam the doors like some child? 

As if in slow motion, he bent down, picked it up and opened it. 

It read:

Dear Mr. Malfoy 

_As a celebration to the final fall of Lord Voldemort, the staff and board of Hogwarts has along with the Ministry of Magic, decided to take up this experimental idea, and help those students willing, to work and live as muggles for a year. _

_The arrangement has gotten the name "Muggle Awareness", and is, as the name says, to increase the magical society's general understanding of those we share our world with. The ministry finds this to be a good idea to prevent future upcoming dark lords, and has bought a certain number of flats in different Muggle cities, all depending on where you would prefer to live._

_ The course is free of choice and the graduates will then be living one year as muggles._

_Every student gets to live in an accommodation in a greater muggle city, and will therefore be living in groups of four or five in each block of flats, all depending on how many flats there will be in each floor. Witches and wizards will inhabit only one floor per block of flats._

_Whether you wish to share flats with your friends (maximum 3 per flat), or to have one of your own, you still need to work to earn your living. _

_Send back your response as soon as possible, and we will be happy to notify you of where you will live and work to earn your living._

_Further information will be available in the future for those who are eager to join up. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Oh, and Lucious. Please don't rip the letter up as you have done before. You wouldn't want to ruin the boys future now do you…?_

Draco began to smile. He had planned to keep quiet about the Arrangement during the official days of Christmas. Seemed like Lucious had thought the same, although his fathers perfect holiday was broken by a single letter. Which happened to mention the same thing Draco himself had been pestering about the last couple of days since he got home from Hogwarts. 

Slowly the smile became a chuckle as he read the last couple of lines for the fourth time.

"Draco. What's the matter?" Narcissa had begun to worry about the letter. Was there some spell that made the reader act completely out of character? So it wasn't unusual for Lucious to give temper tantrums every now and then, but it was out of character for Draco to start laughing like that. Instead of explaining, he gave it to her to read.

As her eyes reached the last lines, Draco saw them swirl back to the message to her husband, and hide a smile behind a slender hand.

"Can I go then?" That was the first time he had asked his mother about the Arrangement. It was free of choice, of course, but as long as he lived under his fathers roof, he had to ask for permission. 

"I will see what I can do. No promises, but I'll see what I can do," she handed him back the letter and walked out of the room, leaving him standing there alone before he too walked into the dark hallway.

He had reached the study. The door was open and gave the darkness a gash of glowing red, as the crackling fire inside the room illuminated the red rug. Glancing inside, he saw his father sitting in the gloom, while a couple of house elves dragged a third one away. 


	6. Chapter two Nightly Coversations

**Chapter two:**

_" But could not make it stay…"_

It was two days before the return to Hogwarts, and Draco had already packed everything he needed. If it would have been possible he'd packed everything he owned and left for good, but it wasn't. 

Night had fallen on and he lay on his bed looking out to the cold landscape. Oh how it reflected his inside. Closing his eyes he pulled the covers over his head and turned his back on the blue light of winter.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

He was walking through a dark hallway. The only source of light was the warm light of fall that shone in through the high arched windows. 

He could somehow feel the cold stone floors under his feet, and a part of him wondered where the soft rugs of the Manor had gone. But another part of him remembered it, and followed the path without hesitation. Only this time there weren't any stops to look outside, and he knew it was fall. As he reached the door, he saw his own hand appear from underneath the invisibility cloak, and marvelled over how it shone in the darkness. It wasn't his pinkish pale tone, but more like silver. He had a feeling his hair would look like pale gold if there had been a mirror, but there was none, so he grabbed the cold brass handle and entered. 

She stood there like before. With her back turned against the door, long curly hair that shone in an indecisive tone in the faint light. A thin white cigarette rested in her hand, and filled the air with the scent of burnt paper and tobacco. He could see her hips swaying gently along with the song that had lured him to her the first time. Hearing the words drift softer than the original singer he walked over to her. 

"Laid me down, the lie will unfurl …" 

The first time he herd her sing those words, he hadn't heard the last words, and the song had been a bit of an enigma to him. But now he knew them, from the time waited for his mother at Kings Cross. He knew the line and began singing the last words in a low, whispery voice which startled him as well..

"Laid me down to crawl…."

She turned around and looked at him. Her face was still shrouded in shadows, but it had now a pair of eyes shining to him. The closest thing he could come to describing their colour was by thinking of dark golden honey. She smiled at him, but still didn't say a word. 

Like every dream, Draco found himself waking up just as he was about to kiss her. Sitting up he swore silently to himself and tried to calm his panting. 

"Tsk, tsk... do you kiss your mother with that mouth Blondie?"

His head shot up and looked at the corner from where the voice had come from. It had been somewhere around the big leather chair by the French windows, but it was too dark to see. 

"Whose there?" his voice wasn't frightened. He knew who it was, only not her name.

"My, don't you remember someone who saved your freezing bum with some nice hot coffee?" the soft voice was filled with mock hurt, which made him smile. 

"Oh it's you…" he rubbed his head to get the last strands of sleep to vanish, but to keep those golden honey eyes in his mind.

"Yes. It's me," her voice was just as soft and friendly as before, and he could feel her smiling in the shadows. Glancing over to where she was supposed to be, he thought he could see faint electric blue spots of light where her eyes should be, and the glimmer of a smile. But brushed it off as his imagination.

They didn't speak too much. He sat there wondering how she had gotten inside, and why she were there. She just sat there.

"How did you get in here, and what are you doing in my bedroom?" his question was logic, as it always is when encountered in your private chambers with someone who shouldn't be there.

"I thought about cashing in on that coffee, but I just wanted to come by for a chat and a smoke."

"How did you know I smoke?" Draco sat straight up, suddenly suspicious.

A part of the shadow seemed to shrug, 

"I didn't. I was referring to me. But hey; if you wish to join me, be my guest." 

Staring in to the shadows, Draco could swear he had seen two points of blue flashing in the shadows for the second time. This time he was less certain to dismiss it as the product of a tired mind. Then he concluded that he probably needed the nicotine, and something to drink before he could go back to sleep.

"We could go in to the kitchen. The ventilation there is better, and it's warmer than going outside on to the balcony." He was about to stand up, as he noticed his near nakedness and felt a slight blush of embarrassment spread over his face. "Eh. Could you go outside and wait for me?" 

He watched as one shadow detached itself from the rest and moved gracefully to the door. She had that same Gothic Vampire style; long flowing dress, tight bodice and a high collar. 

But instead of walking out, she walked over to his wardrobe, and came out with a tee shirt, some comfy trousers he didn't know he had, and a dark green robe he'd never seen. She tossed them over to him and walked over to the window.

"Don't worry. I don't fancy you in a sexual way, Blondie. You're much too young for me.…" the statement made him start. She didn't look a day over twenty, "…. But if it would make you feel better, I'll be looking out. It's too dark for any reflection." 

He looked at the window a moment, and he realized there was no reflection. But he did get dressed rather hurriedly. 

"Where did you find these clothes anyhow?" He touched the soft cotton fabric of the trousers and the warm velvet of the robe. He could swear he'd never had clothes like that. But he liked them. Something he really could wear when ever, and where ever. Though not quite the "where ever" part. Smiling he envisioned himself coming to one of Lucious' posh parties dressed like he'd just gotten out of bed. 

"Oh, they just lay there…" he had a feeling she was avoiding the answer, but it didn't matter. "Ready?" 

He nodded and began walking with a half whispered "yeah".

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

How the walk to the kitchens had gone, was more or less gone to his mind. One moment they exited his room, and the second they sat by the kitchen table, and sharing a cup of cocoa with some nervous house elves.

"Now isn't this cosy?" The young woman said with a smile. Draco noticed how the otherwise timid house elves seemed to calm down and relax at the smile.

"'tis miss.." said one in a shy voice, while hiding behind a mug of cocoa. The one next to it stared at the bobbing marshmallow in his mug, and prodded it from time to time. 

"Go on. I didn't put any poison or alcohol in to it. You won't get drunk of this one. Unless you tell your selves you are…" she took a long swig of her own mug as an example, but put it down with a face. The elves backed away from their mugs, except the one who was sniggering at his marshmallows as they came back up. "Oww…" she groaned, "I burnt my tongue…" putting the mug back down she frowned at it, "better let it cool off for a while." 

"Excuse me, but I don't think we have introduced ourselves properly," Draco tried to suppress a smile, but he honestly had no idea what her name was, and it was rather annoying to keep a conversation with someone he didn't know. Looking up at him, she quirked an eyebrow and thought a bit. 

"Well, I'll be continuing calling you "Blondie" no matter what your proper name is. You could call me what ever you like," 

He thought about that before extending his hand, and would have fallen off the chair laughing at the sight of her face.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he grinned, "also known as 'Blondie'." She took his hand tentatively, "Please to meet you miss, who I find so mysterious I think I'll call Enigma…" his grin broadened as she smiled. 

"Enigma? Am I that mysterious?" she smiled her slightly fanged smile, which upon reflection didn't make him uncomfortable, and let go of his hand.

"Yes you are," he took a sip and winched over the heat on his tongue.

"Oh really. And may I ask why?" he found himself staring at those animated eyes, and gave a laugh as she tried to look dead serious, or offended. He had no idea which one. But it was clear she thought the situation to be amusing.

"Well…" he dragged out the response, and pretended to be in deep thoughts, "I'm wondering on what you are. Your style of clothing inclines the wizarding world, but I doubt you have a drop of magic in you. You look like you are about twenty or so, but you act like you would have the same amount of life experience as my professor Snape," he didn't notice her quick smile and faint blush at the mention of his potions professors name, "But what I'm most keen on finding out is how on earth you got in to the Manor," he looked straight at her and saw the question "why" being written on her face.

"Firstly, you can't be a vampire, because they can't enter unless invited," he thought he heard her say "bollocks" under her breath, but ignored it. "Besides, there are ancient wards to protect this manor from them. You can't be a demon or anything like that; the wards apply for them as well. You can't be a witch, because there are alarm systems that would have alerted the whole house if someone had arrived uninvited. And of the three aforementioned, only the Demon can enter through the wall. So what are you, and how did you get inside?" he leaned back and warmed his hands on his mug, and took a sip now and then, careful not to burn his tongue. 

She smiled warmly at him, and produced a cigarette, which was lit by the time it reached her mouth.

"You are correct in that neither vampires or any regular mortal can't enter this place without notification, or some form of displeasure. You are however wrong when it comes to Demons. They can't walk through walls; they can however squeeze themselves through the tiniest crack. But yes, the wards apply for them as well." Enigma smoked a bit of the odd smelling cigarette before continuing. "The thing is; I'm neither of the things. You might call me human, only I can perform magic. I'm really not twenty- something it only looks like that. How old I am, is unknown to me as well, but my aging process got slowed down when I became eight-teen. Doors aren't compulsory for me to enter a room, neither are windows," she took another break in the speech to take a sip of the cocoa. "I guess one might call me…" she paused again, in obvious thought of what to call herself, "Tell you what. I haven't a clue of what I am." 

The room went silent, again with the exception of the sniggering elf who had begun developing hyperactive tendencies. Draco watched the swirling smoke as it drifted to the ceiling. He raised an eyebrow when Enigma rubbed the bud between her index finger and thumb, and almost slid off the chair as it vanished, leaving a faint scent of roses in its wake.

"I think it's time for you to go to sleep Draco," though friendly and mild, there was an edge to her voice, which made his eyes drop. Walking over to him, she guided him to his room, and tucked him in, "Good night Blondie. Sweet dreams," he was in the borderland between sleep and awake when she said those last words, he couldn't help thinking about how it would feel having a loving sister. 

"'Night sis," the words were said unconsciously, but were received with a sad smile as she faded away in to the shadows….


	7. Chapter three Nightly Confessions

Chapter three "It's way too broke to fix…" 

To say that the relationship between Draco and Lucious Malfoy was anything but good was an understatement. The air between the two had never been so tense and hostile as it was now. 

Draco insisted on going along with his plans, even if it meant to walk around in the clothes he had on his back, and to sleep on the cold floor until he had saved up enough money to buy a decent bed, and new clothes.

Lucious was one step from locking the boy up in the dungeons and throw away the key in order to keep him at the manor, and thus ensuring his will. 

Narcissa was torn in the middle, although she supported her son a great deal more than what she did to her husband. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

One night when it had been really bad, his mother had come into his room in the dark.

She had at first stood in the dimly lit doorway for a moment, before closing it and walking over to his bed.

He could hear the soft rustling of her dress, and the light tapping of her shoes as she walked across the floor, and sat down on his bed.

"Draco…" she whispered, and brushed away some stray strands of his white hair "Are you awake?" he turned around to look at her, thankful over the healing skills of the elves, who had taken away any sign of bruising and internal injuries.

"I am" was all he said. It was probably at that moment his mother realised her baby had become a young man. His voice had been darker, and she saw none of the childishness in his eyes any more. 

"You are growing up" she finally managed with a sad voice, caressing his face in search for the child she once knew. 

He rose to a seated position and took her hand into his. As he gently kissed and placed it on his cheek, she felt a lump building up in the back of her throat. Her baby boy had become an adult. And a stunning one as well, she reflected as she saw his blond hair falling freely to his face. She had never seen him in another hairstyle than the slicked back one, and found this style appealing. He had gotten someone to cut it shorter on the back, and layered longer at the front. (an: for a better idea what  I had in mind, see Squall from Final Fantasy. No idea which one though)

"What did you want to talk about, mother?" his calm voice snapped her out of her reverie, making her realise she had been thinking back to when he was younger, and an exact copy of his father.

Nodding to rid her self of the last shadows of her memory, she looked at her son with new eyes.  

"Why do you keep doing this?" her voice was a whisper as she tried to find the words. "Why do you really wish to move from this house, Draco?" there was no trace of the flimsiness she so often had put on in the company of others. "Is there something bothering you?" she already knew the answer to the last question. But she still needed to hear it from him.

Draco only sighed and swept his hand over the music crystal on his bedside table, and let the soft tunes of "The Crawl" fill the air.

"I heard this song when I waited for the two of you at Kings Cross." he looked out the window, and tried to find a way to explain what he felt. "You were late, and I sat down to wait. Bored out of my wits I had ventured out to the muggle waiting hall. It seemed like I was the only one there, until I heard this song playing from a corner of the room. Walking over there I saw this young muggle, dressed in black velvet, lace, and looked much like a witch in her way of clothing. Only her was more…."he paused to find the word "…. vampyric. More depressing. As was the music she was listening to." Here he nodded to the music orb. 

"I asked her if the seat was taken, to which she only looked up at me, and said something that sounded like "'course it is."  

"So I sat there for a moment, and when the song had repeated itself for I don't know which time, I asked her who it was. She answered only Placebo, the songs name. We sat there in silence before she went off to buy some coffee from the machine, and began chatting about friends and the meaning of being true to oneself before I heard you calling,"

"She's the one you were going to give the change to?" said Narcissa who remembered that time. He only nodded.

"As I walked out the door, she called "Hey Blondie! Have a merry Christmas" and something I didn't really catch. When I returned with the money, she was gone." Draco stopped and looked back at his mother as the song began once again.

"And what has this song to do with your moving?" she asked softly.

"It retells how I see my life in this place." He said, looking down onto his hands on his lap, determined to avoid the first time he really heard it, and what associations he had with it.

"Sometimes good things happen here, but that's a rarity. The relationship between father and I is long since broken, and nothing can fix it anymore. I don't like him at all. I can't stand his presence. Everyone expects me to be him all over again, but I'm not. Every day is to put up an act to the real world; hearing small hissing comments of "do this" and "don't do that". It is suffocating, mother. 

"Every day I expect to break down, and let the masks fall to every one to see the reality. But until that day I have to crawl and do as He says," he put an emphasis on the word "he". sighing he looked up at his mother. "The only thing that keeps me sane is you and the thought of one day escaping this prison."

His mother now listened to the sadness in the song, and the way the singer managed to, in a scornful, almost acidic tone, retell a reality she knew all too well. Draco stood up from his bed and walked over to the French windows that lead to his private balcony. As he leaned to the doorframe, and touched the cold glass, Narcissa saw in his pain in the reflection. 

Without a sigh or a word she rose up from the bedside, and walked over to the bedroom door. With a final glance at the young man dressed in a grey tee-shirt and dark green silk pyjama trousers she finally felt it was about time to let the dragon out of his dungeon.

"I'll see what I can do, Draco," she said so low he barely heard her. "No promise, but I'll do my best…" and with that she left, leaving the boy turning into a man to look at the void she left behind. 

"Thank you mother…" he whispered before returning to bed, well aware that he'd be going back to Hogwarts in the morning. 


	8. Replies to reviews and stuff kinda

Hi you all… 

Sorry for the tardy updates, but for those who have read my profile…. thing, might know that I haven't been able to lately. 

Well now I am at my parent's place, and have posted the newest chapters. Sorry there wasn't more, but I've been busy studying. Yeah, I have a life besides writing fictions, though I'd rather not. It's way more fun making things up from my own mind. Too bad I can't make a living out of it…. *sighs *

I promised those who had written a review to answer them, and this is my attempt on that bit. I'll start with the newest ones and move down the list. 

Here we go….

Anna Angel: You didn't miss out on too much not reading the first version, so it doesn't matter. I'm glad you liked it, and it's even better you like the song it's inspired by. Man do I love Placebo…. *swoons *

Tiani Jade: Yes we do. Only my Tiani is an anagram of my given name, so it's a bit more personal than it might seem. You must have the same type of "goofy mind" as I do myself. Update has been posted if you read this. Unless your cheating…. *looks sternly at TJ *

Xxhxx: Thank you. I liked it better this time as well…. I'm keeping things up and going as well as I can.

Sila-chan: Yeah I live in Norway, and yes the Aurora Borealis is visible. But that is only while the sky is clear, something which is a rarity in the areas I live in… *sighs * The story is being re-written, if you hadn't noticed, but no, Draco isn't under a glamour spell. D.B comes out of his usage of his mothers maiden name. Read the order of the Phoenix. The eight year is optional. Thanks anyway for you liking the first version of the story. Hope you like this one. Bit more angsty I believe.

BellethePhilosopher'sCookie: I have only one thing to say to that review; TEQUIILAAHHHH…. Man how I love that stuff… heh. 

Ehm.. Not too much context in this reply is there…?

Airila1: In the process of updating.

For you who haven't gotten any response, terribly sorry 'bout that. I've been celebrating my brothers birthday today, or more accurately last night, and am rather inebriated for the moment. But I'll be continuing replying in this fashion, so keep up the reviewing bit.

Hope you like(d) the new chappies.

Tiani Lunaris

Read and review, as I love to do the same to you.


	9. Chapter four False masks and car rides

Chapter four 

_" No glue, no bag of tricks…"_

It was the day the students were due to go back to Hogwarts, and Draco sat by the Malfoy breakfast table. He couldn't help thinking something was terribly wrong with the picture as he arrived, and the feeling increased only moments after he had taken a seat.

His father was in an oddly cheerful mood and was overly friendly to him.

"Good morning son. Sleep well?" Lucious sat at the head of the table and was cutting away on a piece of bacon. 

"Uh… yes, sir. I did." It was visible that the boy tensed dramatically at the elder mans question. Draco sat down and began buttering a toast. As he was munching away on the crisp bread he thanked any deity listening that he wasn't addicted to the cigarettes. Otherwise he'd been sitting in the kitchen with a cup of strong coffee and a pack of fags in front of him. Or then he'd been in one of the foulest moods possible in his craving for one. But he just ate his food and drank his juice.

"You seem awfully cheery this morning, dear," Narcissa said, beating Draco on the line

A smile graced the otherwise grim features of the patriarch. The rest of the family stayed behind the safety walls they had created after living under the same roof as Lucious for so many years.

"And why shouldn't I my darling wife," he replied lifting the newspaper. "It's a beautiful day, and I thought it would be a nice thing it we, as a family went together to the train station," 

The rest of the morning went on rather uneventfully. Busy and hectic, yes, but no major blowouts when it came to the members of the family. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Draco walked around the room he once considered his, but all he felt now was something similar to the feeling one has while leaving a hotel room. No sentimentality, no regret. No nothing. His face was cold and unfeeling as he looked out the French windows, and his insides were all blank. He knew in a way he was caught in that house for all eternity if his mother wouldn't turn his fathers mind around. But what were the chances for that?

He sighed and turned his back on a room he had considered home for so long. He had never really pondered too much on the meaning of growing old. But now he understood without even granting it a thought. His past, his childhood, was that room and the grand house which had gone in heritance in his family for centuries. It wasn't the grand, drafty halls of Hogwarts that was the transistorial phase. Hogwarts had been the oven in which he had hardened his formed clay, but somewhere before he was popped in there, someone or something had changed him. 

He walked down the stairs. 

The manor was no longer his home. His heart wasn't in it. He had set his mind on finding a new life on his own, on his own premises, his own means and on his own way. He didn't want his father to tell him exactly how his future was to be lived. He wanted to be his own.

He met his parents in the hallway, his belongings already loaded into the luxurious car. How he resented that vehicle. It was only a sign of decadence, and the snobbery of some inbred believes that some were better than others by birthright. He himself had believed it at one moment. People believed he still did, while the truth of it all was the opposite. 

"You all set, son?" Lucious asked with a smile. 

"Yeah. It's all packed Father," Draco responded in a way easily mistaken as him not wanting to leave for school. His father seemed to interpret it in that way, and took his son by the shoulders and tried to comfort him in the best way possible, while leading him inside the car.

"There, there Draco. It is only one semester left, and then you can do what ever you wish to. I've spoken with some of my acquaintances, and they have told me that whether you wish to enter the working career, higher education or just lounge around until you've decided about your future, it is just to ask and you'll have it," Lucious continued to talk while they sat in the car. Draco on the other hand only listened with a half an ear, keeping his features the same semi passive, worried, and pensive way. 

While his father was talking about possible futures of a Malfoy in the wizarding world, the boy thought 'My god… his smile looks really weird. I know it is perfect in every way and so on. I mean. Straight, white teeth, doesn't get too wide, not too toothy, never shows the gums. But it looks strained. I wonder if my smile looks like that? My god, I wonder how I look in the eyes of anyone!? Am I just the slimy brat who's getting what ever he wishes?' he shook his head ever so slightly, not hearing his fathers conversation to him. He had obviously turned down to a proposition his father had offered him. 

The older man narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Draco," the name made the younger one snap his head up in attention "Where you listening to a single word I was saying?" the voice was soft and friendly on the surface, but Draco could hear the razor blade cutting through the pillow he was tried to be lulled onto. 

"No, I'm sorry father. My mind was on my graduation curriculum," he lied smoothly. Years had taught him the fine art of skilful lies. If he set his heart for it, even he could believe it. But now he knew he was lying, and his teacher of lies noticed the slip. His eyes remained narrowed as an eyebrow was raised in confirmation of his suspicion. 

"I see…" the patriarch inspected the perfectly manicured nails, "And what is the reason for you to lie to me?" he looked at his son, eyebrow was still raised, but his eyes were now darker than what they were thirty seconds ago. He was beginning to get mad. 

The boy remained silent as he looked out of the window, observing his fathers reflection in it. 

"I see." The words were short and felt like a lash from a whip to his mind, yet he didn't wince. "The reason to why you won't participate in planning your future (here Draco thought 'Which you already have planned, thank you very much.'), you seem to prefer to dream about that nonsense set-up the ministry and Hogwarts has come up with," the boy had forgotten to observe his father and was too late in subduing his own reaction, and when his snapped to look at the old man, he realized he had blown every chance he had. 

"There will be no such a thing." Lucious spat practically seething with rage. He knew he couldn't punish the boy amongst so many people, and so close to school start. "I'll make sure of it…" and with that, Lucious Malfoy, vanished from the car with a crack.

The two who remained in the car were left in silence. Narcissa who had been silent since the start of the trip waited a couple of seconds before breathing out.

"Well… That was rather interesting don't you think," Draco looked away and nodded slightly. He wasn't too happy over the mask she had slipped on as they had driven out through the gates. She was really a remarkably intelligent woman, but the mask restricted her capacities. To the rest of the society, Narcissa Malfoy, was probably the incarnation of the Mega Bimbo of ever one. She was very blond, her clothes were always of the latest fashion, be it magic or muggle, she was beautiful, but that beauty was sometimes ruined by a scrunched up nose, and the Über Bimbo stamp she had gotten some time ago. He hated to see how it held her back. 

She sighed as she saw his resentment over her act, and put the mask away for a moment. 

"Draco, I'm sorry," the simple words made him look at her. "I didn't mean to let things go there. I know I promised to help you with your father, but I couldn't. Not right yet," she looked outside and saw they were nearly there. Lucious had disaparated from the car somewhere mid way, and thanks to the magic cars, they had gotten away from various traffic jams and other whatnots, so the trip had been pleasantly short. 

"I don't blame you mother," he said softly. "We both know what he is like." There was no need for any more words since they both had an unanimous understanding of the secret lives of the Malfoys. Instead they just held each others hands in a reassuring way. He held hers to tell her he forgave her for not interrupting this time, and he would forgive her for not succeeding. She held on to him to ensure him she would do anything in her power to make his father consent in Draco having a life of his own, outside of the manor. 

The car stopped smoothly in front of Kings Cross station, and Draco soon found himself standing in front of the gate, looking at the vanishing rear lights of the car. He didn't need to stand there long before his first fellow Slytherins arrived, and he was only glad it wasn't a certain pug faced blond. 

"Hey Draco!" came the rough voice, followed by the huge form of Gregory Goyle, who in turn was followed by his buddy Crabbe. 

"Goyle," Draco greeted them with a nod, perfectly attuned to the public show everyone took for natural. "How are you?" The blond Slytherin could never stop to amaze over how that part of the silent duo had changed over the years. He no longer were the daft bully who only seemed to think of food and sleep. 

"I'm alright. Ready for the last semester of school before we can get on to the freedom of the world?" The big man said with a lopsided grin, which could be attractive on others. On him it only looked slightly evil. Crabbe stayed out of the conversation, and resumed carrying the blonds luggage. "How about you then my man?"

Draco felt his features stiffen ever so slightly at the question, before putting on a superior smirk.

"Couldn't be better," the smile felt somewhat wrong on his face, like it was a forced grin. He noticed Goyle looking oddly at him, and hoped the brief slip of character had been unnoticed.

"Come on. Let's get on the train. Last chance to get the golden trio in to trouble." And with those words he walked off to the barrier of 9 ¾ , not seeing the slightly worried expression on the person who was closest to a friend he'd ever have. Neither of them needed to check on Crabbe, seeing he had walked on ahead of them. Sighing he too walked off towards the train. 


	10. Chapter five Jealousy and Pizza

Chapter five – Jealousy and Pizza "Your smiling made me sneeze…"

The arriving students noticed something had happened even before the train had reached the station of Hogsmeade. Nobody knew exactly what had happened, but they knew they probably would regret being away for Christmas.

Draco could hear the squealing voices of some girls as they ran towards their friends, and the jealous whines of the arrivals as they got to hear about the Christmas party.

"I couldn't tell you, Li," one girl told her friend while comforting her. "There wasn't the time to tell anyone. We couldn't even buy new dress robes, or find dates since Dumbledore had arranged it the same night he told us…!" The voices faded away as he walked past the group of girls, and new stories came up as they walked on towards the horseless carriages.

"It was so cool… The great hall had been totally changed…! Oh you should have seen Dumbledore dancing… he handled McGonagall like some rag doll… nobody knew a thing… we were all, like, totally surprised… we had a really cool dj who played the most wicked music… guess who were bartenders? THE WEASLY TWINS!! Yeah, I thought they were banned too… you had booze!?" the blond Slytherin found it more aggravating listening to small bits of what had happened, and stormed off towards the nearest carriage, bumping a group out of his way.

"Hey! What's up with you?" one brunette yelled after him,

"Don't worry about him. He's just being a jerk like always. Maybe he's finally figured he's adopted and is left with nothing…" another said with an obvious sneer in his voice.

"Nah, he's probably just been dumped by the slut of all sluts," a third voice said matter of factly.

 "Hey you guys! What are you standing out here for? There's a coach behind you," a new person asked in a happy voice.

"Nah. We're taking another one. The King of Slytherin is in there. We're just standing here making sure nobody else has to endure his company,"

"Ick! Thanks for the warning. Wonder how he can stand himself?"

"Yeah. I bet his mother's having that scrunched up face every time she looks at him, regretting not taking that abortion…"

"I wish he'd just kill him self…" one said darkly. "Can't anyone just pour some poison into his juice? Or send him flying on a mal functioning broom over the forbidden forest!?"

None of the youngsters noticed the slightly open door. Not that they would have cared too much whether the person inside heard them or not. In their minds he deserved it all...

Nobody saw the stricken face as he closed the door fully to cut of the sounds outside. He had wondered what the rest of the students thought of him, and he'd gotten it.

But Draco would never have guessed their actual thoughts, or the hatefulness of their words. Nor had he ever guessed that they'd actually, in some part of their minds, actually mean it all. They truly wished him dead.

"Go… just go…" he muttered to what ever made the carriage move, and leaned back with closed eyes.

Nobody really knew, did they? Nobody really cared. He could be ambushed on the road to Hogwarts, and nobody would care. He could run into the forest, and hide in some cave for the rest of his life, and nobody would care. Nobody cared…

"Why am I here? Why do I bother…?" the words were muttered to the dark space in front of him, as he felt a tear roll down his cheek. Catching the tiny drop of salty water, Draco couldn't but to stare at the wet spot on his hand. He hadn't consciously cried for over twelve years, so the first drop in a long time felt odd.

The feeling wasn't exactly helped by somebody drying off the wetness on his face with a rose scented hanky.

He grabbed the hand, and hauled the strangers' body against the other end of the compartment, feeling utter shock flow down his spine as he saw whom the soft hand and body belonged to.

"My… aren't you strong Blondie…" a soft voice teased through grinning fanged teeth while being pinned to the leather seat. Draco backed slowly towards his own seat and sat down as in a trance.

"E… Enigma?"

"Yeah! Man, you really banged my head hard there? You know you've got some wicked strength there, don't ya," the dark haired woman continued to smile while she tenderly rubbed the back of her head.

"How did you get in here?" Draco said as he felt his tongue finally gaining its ability to move, and his brain could create coherent thoughts. "You weren't here when I first got in! How the hell did you get here!?"

"Ah, you noticed. Wondered when you would?" she grinned at him in a semi apologetic manner. "Well that doesn't mean I weren't here all the time. You did seem quite upset when you entered. Not that it helped too much listening to the things said outside…"

She sat up straight, and shook her head to clear it from the impact it had suffered.

"Then again, I could have pulled off the same thing I did during Christmas. Ever figured how I could get into the manor without setting the alarms?" Draco shook his head. "Ah. Ever noticed one thing these three times I've appeared and disappeared as I pleased? No I'm not a ghost. I'm as real and substantial as you are…" and as if to prove it, she tossed her hanky towards him to wipe his face free from tears. "See… I'm as real as anything.

"But back to my question; ever seen anything special with the times I've appeared?" the cigarette she'd fished out of her sleeve was again lit by the time it reached her lips. Draco looked at Enigma, and tried to get his brain to function. There was something about her that made you forget to connect the dots in your brain. Something about the way she smiled her fanged smile, and the way her eyes flashed electric blue every now and then. Draco was sure they glowed in the darkness when she was amused over something…

'Wait a second…' Draco looked about in the dark compartment, and saw the deep shadows next to him. His bedroom had been nothing but darkness, with the exception of a streak of moonlight by his French windows. The corner he'd first seen Enigma in had been bathed in darkness to begin with as the fluorescent lights flickered off and on in random paces.

He now looked at the woman straight across him. Her attire was of matte, black fabrics, easy to miss in the shadows. The same had applied for the night in the manor, and the waiting area.

"You travel by shadows…" the words were simple, just as the realisation was when he'd finally understood it. Her reaction was only to nod and smile, eyes blazing and urging him to continue his reasoning. "You dress in black clothes to blend in with the shadows, and since the shadows go everywhere, you can go anywhere you please…" Draco stopped reasoning, not wanting to know whether this was the mysterious girl, or whether she had been witness to some embarrassing moments in the dark. She seemed to read his mind.

"I told you once; yer too young for me, Blondie. So you can be quite safe I haven't seen you in the nude, or jerking off in the dark, or anything like that," here she flashed him a grin which made him blush slightly. "You don't tease those fancies; so smack those nasty little thoughts of yours out of yer head," she appeared to give a shudder.

"But however true your reasoning may be, it still doesn't mean I haven't been here the entire time. As for your question way back there, the answer is quite simple; You're here because there's a higher meaning you've got to solve. Well, that or the same thing everybody's figured so far, which is to basically live. As for why you bother? That's all up to you hon. Maybe you like to see what goes on, what it's all about. Maybe it's to prove to everyone you can do anything you want. As I said: it's all up to you…" she leaned back, and for a moment he only saw her eyes and teeth in the semi darkness. "Seems you have reached your final destination, Blondie. Chat later…" and without giving Draco another say, she was gone. The eyes had faded along with the rest of her, and for the first time, Draco Malfoy felt slightly afraid of someone else than his father, and Voldemort…

As he entered the ancient castle, Draco was yet again assaulted with a mass of students who gossiped about what had happened during the winter break, and yet again he heard the same odd retellings of the event.

Not wanting to hear about all the things he missed out, Draco walked towards the dungeons with Crabbe and Goyle on his tail. To his surprise, they were the first ones to enter the Slytherin common room, and he was also surprised to find a dark, leather bound book on one of the tables in the room.

As he approached the table the younger students reverently stepped back to allow their senior to walk where he wished, and picked the heavy book up casually. He began leafing through it, but regretted the action at once. It was filled with colourful pictures of what could resemble the Great Hall, but it was filled with bright flashing lights, students in odd clothing, and in general happy faces. He even saw a picture of a sleeping Longbottom wearing a dog-collar, surrounded by flirtatious girls who kissed him eagerly while they tried to wake him up. The next picture that caught his eye was the bright print on a ladies tee-shirt reading "fuck you, shit head…" and was shocked as the owner turned around showing a grinning Granger. It was something about the picture that made it impossible for him to tare his eyes away from the smiling and winking face. It was something about the way the light caught her eyes that felt oddly familiar…

Slamming the book closed, Draco took the few things he had been carrying to his room and did the regular protection spells around his bed and belongings. One could never trust a Slytherin. Six and a half year with them had taught him so much.

With a glance on Crabbe and Goyle, he left the room, only to be stopped by Goyle shouting after him.

"Where you going Malfoy?"

Turning around halfway he saw Goyle lying on his bed with a book in front of him. A sight he'd never thought was possible a couple of years ago.

"Think I'll go for a walk. Stretch my legs from the train ride. What are you reading?"

"Something I got from an aunt in America. It's about this dog that is kidnapped and shipped off to Alaska to be a sleigh dog. Kind of good for being a Muggle book…"

Nodding a silent approval of the book he himself had read some days ago, Draco walked out of the dormitory, winter cloak still on his back.

"See you later," he called back, getting a grunt for reply. Some things were bound to stay unchanged…

It still amazed him how much Goyle had changed after he had gotten to know his American aunt. She had been the black sheep of the family, and had just turned up on the doorsteps to the Goyle household one summer and influenced her young nephew in ways nobody would have expected. She had made him think for himself and had given the brute boy books to read. Books of fantasy, of miracles even for the Wizard society, and taken him to the cinema. One period he had been hooked on something called The Rocky Horror Picture Show, after visiting her in the states. Needless to say, everyone was pleased beyond words when he had stopped singing a line from a song called The Time Warp with an extremely poor singing voice. Even Crabbe had threatened to beat his friend up horribly if he didn't stop singing the song.

Draco chuckled a bit at the memory. At that time he'd still been a snotty faced brat. A time he regretted every time he thought of it.

Walking through the common room, he felt his eyes drawn to the book on the table once again. Without knowing why, he walked over to it, opened the page where the picture of Granger was, and copied it. As he looked at the duplicate, he couldn't for the world figure why he'd done it. But before he could think of it he pocketed it, glancing about himself slightly shameful to make sure nobody saw him.

Walking out of the common room, he felt for the pack of cigarettes and found them there, happy he hadn't packed them into his trunk.

He never noticed the eyes watching him from the entrance to the boy's dorm.

It was very chilly outside, and it was close to dark, but still an hour until the feast. Draco walked around, looking for a secluded spot where he could be alone.

Taking out the picture, Draco looked at the smiling face of Granger as she turned and posed for the camera, showing off her outfit. Though dimly lit, he still could see the blush on her cheeks, and the sparkle in her eyes and wondered how much the muggle borne witch had had to drink. He'd heard bits about alcohol while passing through the corridors, so he knew there had been some drinking.

But still, there was something in the way the light played on her eyes that made him think of someone else.

"Thought you were going to stretch your legs, Malfoy," came a voice from behind him. Quickly he hid the picture away.

"I was. Just felt more like sitting outside for a moment," Draco replied putting his mask back on, hoping Goyle hadn't seen the other him. The real him…

"You don't need to hide it from me, you know. I've seen the picture of the Mudblood, and truth to tell, she's not all that bad…" Goyle sat down next to him with a sigh.

"Heh. Yeah. Who'd known she was of the female sex at all," Draco gave a small laugh, and looked at the snow-covered landscape.

"Too true. Hey, have you heard about that arrangement the school had arranged with the ministry?" Goyle turned to his friend and studied the expression of the young Malfoy.

Draco nodded. Of course he'd heard about it. He wanted to be in it, for crying out loud!

"Yes, I've heard about it. I got a letter from Dumbledore the same day I got home. Father went ballistic," he had to laugh at the memory of the way Lucius had reacted that day. But the smile didn't last for long as he remembered his hopes were hanging on his mothers' persuasive skills. Without knowing, his face set in to a worried, thoughtful mould. Goyle saw this, and without thinking said something he'd hidden from his fellow Slytherins.

"You know? Think I'll jump to that offer and move to America. Really gotten to like that country…" he still observed Draco from the corner of his eye, and didn't miss the slight stiffening of the blond boy's shoulders. He didn't miss the slight sagging of posture either.

"You've really gotten along with that aunt of yours," Draco stated plainly. "What if you don't get what you want?" he glanced at the huge bulk next to him, only to see him shrug.

"Then I'll move any way," the words were simple, but told it all. Goyle didn't want to stay behind and be his father's clone, and would take the chance of being cast out of his family for making his choice of life.

Draco was about to say something, but was cut off by the gong calling the students to the feast.

"Come on," Goyle had stood up and offered Draco help to stand up. "Let's get something to eat,"

The days went by, turning into weeks and eventually months. Draco Malfoy saw the other students get letters telling them where they were to live for the next year, and he saw their happy faces as they got to live together with their friends. The sheer happiness of those others was enough to make him sneer even more at the rest of the student body, and the comments were even nastier than before. Many thought it only was a last minute panic of him loosing his favourite victims, others just thought it to be normal of the Slytherin prince. Only a few people saw things differently. One of them were Professor Dumbledore who, as it had been confirmed in the last year, knew everything, and felt sorry for the boy.

The other one was Goyle who had seen a tiny sliver of what he was certain was the real Draco Malfoy, and had figured the reason of that sudden moodiness simply by placing the pieces in the puzzle. And though Professor Snape hadn't been known for caring for children, other than favouring his house, he still was the head of Slytherin house and knew through his own means. The last pairs were the Golden Trio who knew.

They had seen the sudden change from the normal taunting which usually was mainly directed towards them, to a rather cruel, and slightly jealous-ish type of bullying of those who had gotten their letters for the summers arrangement.

They were all concerned over the sudden change, and six pairs of eyes watched over the boy carefully.

Draco felt himself watched, but then again it wasn't unusual. He was always watched where ever he went. He was the Malfoy heir for flame's sake! So of course he was watched by nearly everyone. Some of them admired him. Others feared him, but they generally just plainly hated his guts.

However, that was old news. What was new wasn't the feelings of hate, admiration or fear he felt from the stares. It was the feelings of worry and concern that was mixing up with the rest.

Had he let the mask fall for a moment too long? Had he showed himself to the others? Were they on to him?

Without knowing it, he intensified his hateful behaviour and thus made those watching him see more of his fears of not getting the one thing he truly wished for. Without knowing it, Draco showed himself to those with watchful eyes.

Two months passed, and nothing happened. Everyone at Hogwarts got used to the extreme bullying the blond Slytherin practiced. Everyone but six people who were close to him in one-way or the other…

But one day he saw the family's eagle owl swoop in along with the other mail owls. He couldn't help feeling a slight flutter of hope, at the sight of the great bird of pray, but pushed it away, thinking 'Lucius would never allow it'.

As the bird spotted him it swooped down to him and landed in front of his youngest master, long enough for the boy to get the letter attached to his leg, and flew off.

Draco stared at the letter, seeing it was his mothers' feminine handwriting, and pocketed it safely inside his robes.

"Who was that from, Draky?" came the made up voice of Pansy Parkinson.

"For the hundredth time, my name is Draco." He growled at the girl "As in Dragon in Latin…" he added in the same voice one uses to explain something to a five year old.

"And as for your question; the letter is from my mother," he glanced over at her with a mild distaste clearly written over his face "… not that you have anything to do with it."

With that he stood up, and left the Great Hall.

Well inside his room, he took out the letter out of his inner pocket, and with trembling fingers broke the silver seal.

The letter read:

_Dearest son._

_I'm sorry for not writing to you earlier, but your father and I have been quarrelling a great deal since you left. There is nothing else to say than, I'm glad you weren't here. It was awful. _

_Exactly what happened is not anything I'd wish to retell, but I can tell you what the outcome was: You have our (your father says "reluctantly" on his behalf) approval on living the upcoming year in your own flat, in muggle London. _

_The more official permission has already been sent to professor Dumbledore._

_Until summer_

_Your mother,_

_Narcissa__ Malfoy_

Draco sat on his bed, with the letter in his hand, and a shocked smile creeping up on his face.

'I can go…' he thought. 'I really can go. The old devil finally gave in…'

Drawing a couple of steadying breaths, Draco managed to compose himself and put the old mask on. It had a different feel now that he knew he would be able to put everything behind. No more arrogant sneers, or snide remarks. No more of the constant back slicked hair that felt like a helmet. He was surprised no one had gone calling him "helmet head" long ago.

He hid the letter in a safe place, set the wards around his belongings and went out to class.

'Soon I can get rid of them…' he thought with relish 'Every one of them…' the few first years who had been lingering in the Slytherin common room backed away when they saw the half manic glow in the blond boys eyes, and the smug, almost evil, smile that slowly crept in the corner of his mouth…

Once again, six pairs of eyes saw the boy change back to the one they had known for so long. And slowly they seized to observe him in the same concerned manner as they had done for the past two months.

Once again things were like they should at the Hogwarts halls, and everyone exhaled.

Graduation passed by, and everyone was filled with a mix of emotions over taking their step into a brave new world. Draco was glad he could get out of Hogwarts to finally be himself, but he was a bit sad over not finding his newest obsession. The secret girl of whom he had dreams ever so often. He relived that first night they had met, and he longed to taste her sweet, yet smoky breath once again. He'd even been to the old room where they had seen each other a couple of times before, but his searching had been all in vain, and now it was too late.

He had been speaking with professor Dumbledore about the living arrangements, and got to know there was a single flat, and a position in a book café nearby in London. He had been keen on taking that chance, and he didn't notice his eagerness spoke more to the old man than any words could ever have done. He had known about the deal, and had gotten somewhat relieved when he had gotten Narcissas letter. He didn't want the boy to become a bitter being as so many pure bloods became when their dreams of their futures got crushed. Sure there were some who had accepted their fates, and there were those, like Draco, who gave up everything called wealth and family fortune to pursue a dream they wanted to make true. Unfortunately there weren't too many of that last category. And too few dared to take that open step Draco had taken.

"So is there anything else I should know about the flat and the new neighbours, professor Dumbledore?" Draco asked before exiting the round office for the last time.

"No. You already know you can perform magic in the bathroom as you please and nobody will come to check you out. And that you'll have to work to earn your living. The only thing you might get any assistance with is the first months rent, and of course some food and furniture just to get you started…" Draco nodded in confirmation over the information. He somehow had a feeling he was the only one who had gotten the advantage of being briefed, as he had been the last couple of weeks. If it was due to him never having Muggle Studies in class to get to know about the basic social rules in the muggle society, or if it was to give him smoothest possible start in a brand new, and rather terrifying new life, was uncertain. Still, he was grateful for the help.

That night he had written an owl to his mother to tell her about the progress, and to give her the address and keys. He wanted to move in as soon as possible, even if it meant before school was officially over, but this was something he truly wished to do.

He was walking down the corridor towards professor Snapes office to thank him for everything. He had just sent off the letter to his mother and went to welcome his old head of house welcome for a visit whenever he wanted. He had just turned a corner when he felt a presence amongst the shadows.

"Enigma?" he called out instinctively. But instead of raven hair, glowing blue eyes, pale skin and smiling naturally dark lips, a collision of blond, pale blue, bronzed powder and pale pink lip-gloss was what came towards him. "Oh, it's you…" he said plainly, continuing on his way only to be held back by his arm.

"Yeah it's me Drakey, who were you expecting?" she pouted not giving any indication of letting him go.

"I wasn't expecting any one. I just thought it to be someone who comes and goes as she pleases…" he said absentmindedly, not thinking about his blunder.

"She? This "Enigma" character is a SHE!? And she comes and goes as she pleases!?" Pansy shrieked loud enough to make a late bat to fall from its perch in the shadows.

"Josef Christ junior! Pansy!! What's the matter with you!? Yes Enigma is a She," not the she I'm looking for though, he thought, "and she's been helping me out a couple of times. Why do you blow a fuse over…? Oh…" He finally understood why the blond had reacted that way. "That's sick, Pansy. She's like a sister…" was all he said darkly in disgust before yanking his arm away and striding off to professor Snapes office, ignoring the vain pleas of apology.

'Now why did I tell her that?' Draco thought while turning a corner, even more puzzled than Parkinson was. shaking his head he raised his hand to knock on the office door.

There wasn't an answer right away, so he knocked a couple of times more.

"Come in" came the smooth voice of the potions master, clearly annoyed over being disturbed in the middle of something.

Draco opened the door, just in time to see the door to the bathroom close, and the dark potions master was straightening his jacket.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. What do you want?" he said hastily, and Draco thought the pale Slytherin head of house looked un normally flushed. And weren't his lips a bit redder? As if he had been in the middle of an intense snogging session?

"Err…" was all he could say to begin with, eyes darting from professor Snape, towards the door to the ante chamber, and back again.

"I came down here to thank you for your help over the years, and to tell you you're welcome to come for a visit at the new flat…" he trailed off again, eyes darting back and forth.

"Thank you mr. Malfoy. Would that be all?" Snape asked, still a bit vexed over the interruption.

"Err… what's happened to you by the way?" The question was launched without thinking, and Draco immediately regretted opening his mouth at the moment he met the professors glare.

"Nothing has happened to me, mr. Malfoy, so please do mind your own business," he replied menacingly. "If that would have been all…" it wasn't a question. It was an order to get the hell out of there.

"That would be all, sir," Draco said while backing towards the door, feeling a bit disappointed over the lack of the normal courteous warmth the two used to have.

As he was about to close the door, he heard the professor clearing his throat and saying with a softer voice

"Thank you for the offer mr. Malfoy. Good luck with your new life…"

Looking back towards the professor for the last time that year of school, he saw a genuine smile gracing the face of the otherwise stern professor.

"Thank you Sir. Have a good night." He closed the door in his wake, and got to his own rooms to sleep.

'Only four more days until our last day' was his last thought before falling asleep.

A week later, inside an old, but well kept building, behind the door of the third floor wearing a bronze plaque bordered by a Celtic snake and dragon, and bearing the letters "D.B" in elusive gothic lettering, a blonde boy was slipping a newly fried pizza out of the oven.

"Are you sure about not needing help, darling?" asked the older woman worried. "I mean, I could have a house elf to help you out the first couple of days…" she trailed off at the glare she got over his shoulder.

"Mother. The reason I wanted to go on with this arrangement was to learn to live on my own, without anyone waiting up on me," he threw the slightly charred disk on to a cutting board, and grabbed a knife. "So, how many, and how big slices do you want?" he said with a grin, knife ready in hand for cutting.

Narcissa thought he looked like an insane psychopath thinking there was nothing wrong in the world to walk up to complete strangers, and stabbing them while having a silly grin plastered to his face.

"Eh… Why don't you just cut it in eight, and we'll see who eats most…" she said smiling uncertainly. Shrugging, Draco turned to the pizza and cut eight very uneven peaces and placed the tray on the living room table.

"Eat up!" he grinned pouring himself a big glass of coke…

"Are you sure about living here?" his mother asked while biting gingerly into the slice, trying not to stain her clothes with the tomato sauce, or dribbly cheese. Grinning at the sight of her sitting in a muggle summer suit on the dark brown couch and eating pizza along with some diet soda, he finally felt like he was alive. Below he could head a van pulling up outside and a tumult of voices as the rest of the graduating students living on the same floor came to move in.

"Yeah. I'm sure mother." He replied smiling. He was really looking forward to start his new life as an adult.

Stuffing his face proudly with his first home cooked meal, he looked around the flat and admired the modest flat consisting of two rooms and a magical bathroom. He was really glad his mother was the one to decorate the place before he got there, otherwise it would not have been a suitable place to live in at all. Now it was really nice, and it felt more like home than what his old home did.

The living room was long and had a kitchenette through which you had to walk to get to the rest of the flat, and back out to the hallway and the bathroom. The walls were of a lovely cream colour, and the wooden floor had a warm deep brown glow to it. The furniture were all in dark, antique looking styles, complimenting the darkness of the floor, and the fabrics were in bright warm shades complimenting the walls. The other colours, which dominated the room in a more subtle way, were the greens of flowers and various potted plants and the silver of picture frames, flower pots, bowls, candle holders and other whatnots his mother had scattered here and there. The warm summer sun shone through the big windows reaching all the way to the ceiling, and the French doors leading to the minute balcony were open. All in all warm and inviting, making people wish to stay.

The bedroom had its entrance next to the kitchenette, and was about half the size of the living room. It was painted in a pale greyish form of ice blue, making the room cool and relaxing. The dark wooden floor was covered in a deep green carpet with a silver dragon motif around the edge, a house-warming gift from his mother.

His bedspread and the thick light blocking curtains were in a lush green which made the onlooker think of a summer forest. That, accompanied with silver satin sheets, and light silvery curtains made the room the perfect Slytherin room.

"I think this will be perfect mother…" Draco said after finally swallowing the food

**AN:**

This new version of chapter five was made some time ago. Can't fully remember when, but for some odd reason, it was never posted as it should have. It is, in my mind far better than the previous one as it explained, and brought other aspects to the story. Hope you enjoyed it.

Tiani


End file.
